Tracking timing between data and an associated timing signal, such as a clock signal, is important for high-speed signaling systems. Conventionally, identical edge and data samplers are often used to maintain clock/data timing, each responsive to respective clock signals offset in phase by approximately 90 degrees. While this can work well for its intended applications, generating the additional 90 degree clock signal often presents pin and/or requires additional power at the receiver end. Thus, the need exists for a pin and power-efficient tracking solution for high-speed signaling systems.